The present invention relates to a disk apparatus, and more particularly to an optical disk apparatus capable of interlayer jump between laminated information planes by alleviating the influence of false signals to be caused by noises or stray light.
There are disclosed techniques regarding interlayer jump of an optical disk apparatus.
For example, JP-A-9-326123 describes that “focus control is performed at an information plane where convergence of an optical beam reaches first while the optical beam is moved away from a disk from the uppermost point (CD) or while the optical beam is moved toward a disk from the lowermost point (DVD) to complete pull-in. Thereafter, focus control is inactivated once and a convergence lens is accelerated or decelerated to move to the next information plane in accordance with a level of the FE signal and a pull-in level set at each information plane”.
JP-A-2003-296945 describes that “jump pulse generator means makes an output of an acceleration pulse of focus jump means terminate if a result of the whole reflection light detector means during acceleration pulse output becomes larger than a predetermined result”; and that “jump pulse generator means makes a deceleration pulse output of the focus jump means start if a result of the whole reflection light detector means during standby of a deceleration pulse output becomes larger than a predetermined result”.